


The Doctor and the Nurse

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate work, Doctor Midorima, M/M, Mention of sex, MidoTaka Week, MidoTakaWeek 2020, Tiny bit of Angst, midotaka - Freeform, nurse takao, takamido - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: There is a new doctor at the hospital where Takao is working and he is a snack, Takao wouldn't mind getting his hand on him...all over him.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Doctor and the Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the MidoTaka week 2020 I choose to go with the alternate work per canon.  
> Hope you will like it, really enjoyed writing it.

“Takao-san?”

“Takao-san?”

Kazunari looked at the person who was talking to him. 

“Sorry you were saying?”

“Is everything alright? I keep saying your name, but you didn’t react.” replied Kazunari’s co-worker. 

“Sorry, yeah everything is alright,”mindlessly replied Kazunari, who didn’t stop staring in the direction he was looking. How could he look in an other direction when the handsome doctor Midorima was there. 

Kazunari couldn’t help it, he found the tall doctor with green hair extremely attractive, he wouldn’t mind to see him bend over his desk while he fuck him. Yes Kazunari really wanted to fuck that new doctor. 

Intrigued by what had caught Kazunari’s attention, his co-worker looked in the same direction. 

“Oh I see now,” he said with a smirk, “that new doctor has all your attention.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Knowing you? Not really, but I would suggest you give up now, he is out of our league.”

“I’ll make him gay for me.”

“Idiot that’s not what I mean, the guy has money, a lot of money, whenever one of the hot nurses on the second floor tries to invite him out, he flatly refuses without even looking at them.”

“Maybe he's just not into women.”

“Don’t be delusional Takao, that guy is straight but he had high taste, anyway, wanna come for a drink after work? My neighbor wants to meet you.”

“No thanks, I need to go see my mom, I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“Ok, just don’t forget about the patient of room 308, he needs his meds at 4pm on the dot. 

“Yeah, yeah” 

Kazunari's coworker walks away, leaving him dreaming about the new hot doctor. 

Around 3h50 pm, Kazunari walked into room 308 to give the patient his medicine, opening the door, the young man heard an unfamiliar voice talking with the patient, an old man who was there after breaking his leg trying to change a lightbulb. 

“I wanted to wait for my son, but he is always too busy to come over and I don’t wanna be a bother for my neighbor, they are already helping me a lot.”

“I understand Yamazaki-san, but I sure they would rather you bother them a little instead of being worried the next time the ambulance gets called.”

“You are probably right Doctor Midorima-san.”

“That’s what I have been saying, but it needed the doc to tell you, now I’m jealous, Yamazaki-san,” said Kazunari, making his presence known. 

“Takao-san, I know , I know, but you know…”

“I know that you always feel like a burden for your family and you don’t want to be one for your neighbor, however as I already told you several times, just call me, I will be happy to help.”

Kazunari offered a smile to the old man, it wasn’t the first time Yamazaki-san was admitted to the hospital after an unlucky incident and each time the old man was asking for Kazunari; he gave him his pain medicines and waited for the old man to take them. 

Kazunari left the room at the same time as the new doctor, 

“I take that as it’s not the first time Yamazaki-san visited our hospital,” said doctor Midorima, closing the door behind him.

“Not the first time, the first time was a broken wrist, then a broken ankle, then broken hips, this one was hard on the poor man, never fully healed and now broken leg.”

“You seemed to know him well.”

“After the first time, he always makes a point to ask to have me as a nurse, he says that I remind him of his grandson.” 

“I see.”

“I don’t recall presenting each other, hi I’m Takao Kazunari nurse on this floor.”

“Doctor Midorima Shintarou, just got transferred here.”

“So Shin-chan, how to found our small old hospital so far?”

“Shin...hmph...people are a bit too friendly.”

Kazunari laugh, 

“It's a small neighborhood hospital, we all know each other, a lot of friendship has formed here, even some couples, last month we had a wedding and the one prior the head nurse gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, the father is one of the security guards.” replied Kazunari, “You’ll get used to it. 

Doctor Midorima was about to reply, but he was called to a room on a different floor. 

Later that day sitting at his desk, peacefully eating his lunch, Shintarou couldn’t stop thinking about the very friendly male nurse, Takao Kazunari. 

He found the other man a bit too familiar with him, like if they were old friends and he wasn’t sure if he liked that and he wasn’t sure if he would enjoy work in this environment which was the first reason why he transferred from the previous one.

People working with him at his former hospital were also all very friendly, he refused several drinking invitations, for him work was work and it shouldn’t be mixed with his personal life. What if there was a fight? They would still have to work together despite the tension. No, it wasn’t for him, but Shintarou didn’t want to transfer again, so he figured that he will have to deal with it this time, at least until he decided to open his own medical clinic, which was his dream. 

Shintarou was putting away his bento when he heard a knock to his office door, looking at the time, he sigh, it was probably one of the female nurse trying to invite him out once again; he was ready to refuse before the door swing open, wasn’t one of the girl, it was a boy, it was Takao-san. 

“Hiya Shin-chan.”

“Takao-san, I would like you to not call me this familiarly, we are co-work, merely acquaintances, not friends.”

“For now,” replied Kazunari, unfazed by Shintarou's stoic voice tone, “hey I was thinking we could go eat something after -.”

“No,”cut Shintarou. 

“Ah come on, why not? Not gonna it you...yet.”

“Takao-san, my patience has limits and I would suggest you to not push it.”

Kazunari didn’t reply and just left, maybe his co-worker was right, maybe he should just give up, but it wasn’t his type to give up after the first try. Perhaps give the guy more time to get accustomed to his new workplace and then see. 

After refusing Kazunari’s invitation, Shintarou was left alone, no one invited him again, he was really left alone. People were greeting him in the hallway, but didn’t try to push the conversation, Hi, how are you? good , have a nice day, nothing more, simple, Shintarou liked that. However after a few weeks he began to wonder if he wasn’t just isolated from the other, not that he hated that, he just started to really feel alone, like if no one was caring about him anymore. 

Shintarou let another week pass before asking questions, however each time he was approaching a group and appeared friendly toward them, the group smiled and walked away; to him it looked like they were running away from him and he was starting to get frustrated. 

Sitting alone in his office, he was eating his bento, annoyed by the situation; someone knocked at the door and before he could reply to come in, the door open, it was nurse Takao. 

“Midorima-san, is everything alright?”

It was the first time Kazunari was talking to him since he refused his invitation and no Shin-chan, he wasn’t talking to him in a familiar tone and for some reason it annoyed him. 

“Why are you asking, Takao-san?”

“You seemed preoccupied lately, that's all."

Shintarou was preoccupied, but he didn't want to say it was because people were avoiding him, even more after refusing his invitation. 

"I am not, I really don't see how you can come to that conclusion." 

“Maybe it’s because I saw you trying to interact with some of our co-workers even if you didn’t have to talk to them and all of them didn’t seem to be interested in talking to you, it even looked like they were...running away from you.”

“Bastard” though Shintarou, Kazunari was spot on and by the look on his face he knew it. 

“You do realize that it’s your own fault,” pointed out Kazunari.

“What, my fault? What do you mean?” replied Shintarou, slightly offended. 

“Well, you are the one who pushed away everyone when we tried to invite you somewhere, saying that we are not friends, but just co-workers. Of course, you don’t have to treat us like friends, but you could at least treat us in a friendly manner instead of cold and stuck up. I get that all this it’s work, but work is more fun when we work with people we enjoy the company.”

Shintarou knew Kazunari was right, but all this life he was told that friendship within work could bring a lot of trouble. 

“Here, I have a deal for you, come with me after work to eat a bit and if you still think it’s pointless to have friends within your workplace, I will just help you to appear more friendly.”

Shintarou didn’t really have anything to lose. 

“Okay, today after work we will go eat something.”

“Great!!, I know a great ramen shop that makes delicious onigiri. See ya later.”

“Yeah...see you later.”

Kazunari left and closed the door behind him, Shintarou was just hoping to not regret it. 

The end of the shift came and the two men walked in the direction of the ramen shop. 

“Oh Takao-kun, bringing a friend?” greeted the shop owner with a wide smile. 

“Nope, co-worker,” replied Kazunari, returning the smile. 

“Friend, co-worker it’s the same thing,” replied the shop owner after a moment of silence.

Kazunari simply smiled and took a seat in front of the counter. 

Shintarou and Kazunari gave their order and while waiting, Kazunari tried to know more about the new doctor. 

Kazunari learnt that Shintarou is an only child and his father is also a doctor, however unlike his father, he doesn’t want to spend all his life in a hospital, he wants to open his own clinic. 

“Why?”

“I feel like hospital treat most of their patient as number, I want to get closer to them, I want to hear them talk about their daily life, their concern, about the last born of the family, their new dog, it’s harder to do that in an hospital since we have a lot more patient.”

Kazunari laughed which visibly offended Shintarou. 

“Sorry, I don’t laugh at you or what you just said; it’s just that I didn’t think you were that kind of guy since you always look serious, so serious that sometimes I wonder if you know how to smile.”

“Is it really the image I give?”

“...Yes…, don’t take it wrong, but you should probably learn to relax a little at work, it does wonders for your work relation.”

“I’ll try.”

Once they had eaten, the two men walked back to the hospital where their respective means of transport were. 

The days that followed, Shintarou tried his best to appear more friendly and relaxed, he quickly realized that Kazunari was right; soon as he looked more approachable, people started to talk to him more again, even had some invitation to eat out that he accepted. 

Kazunari was happy to see Shintarou being more relaxed at work, smiling more, he even noticed that he began to have the habit of adding some nonsense words at the end of his sentence, which never failed to make their female co-worker smile in a weird attempt to flirt with the new doctor.

Shintarou became so popular that Kazunari had now trouble speaking to him, which began to annoy him; he was the one who brought out that new Shintarou, but now he couldn’t even get close to him cause of all those chick that were always around him, like bees around flowers. 

One day after several failed attempts to speak to Shintarou, Kazunari just decided to give up; he had fulfilled his part of the deal after all, there was no point to hang out on that, Shintarou wasn’t the only available sexy doctor after all.

Shintarou was slowly getting used to this new popularity, while at first he was doubting the worth of it, he eventually realized that it was totally worth it and even appreciated it. The nurse was laughing at his lame joke and he was slowly filling in phone contact which could be useful later, once he had his own clinic. However, he was still missing a contact, a contact that seemed more important than the others, Kazunari contact information. 

Since the day they had eaten out together, the male nurse never invited him again, they didn’t even speak again, as if Kazunari was ignoring him, he was almost missing him calling him Shin-chan. 

Another week passed and Kazunari still hadn't talked to him, each time someone was knocking at this door, Shintarou hoped it was him, but no, not even once.

One day after his work shift, Shintarou was ready to go join some coworkers at a little bar, ready to get in his car, he stopped when he saw Kazunari walking toward his bike, no one was around, Shintarou looked at his phone and thought he had some time, thus decided to go talk to him

Putting his phone away in his pocket the doctor walked toward the male nurse. 

“Hi, Takao-san.”

“Oh Shin...Midorima-san, good to see you, aren’t you supposed to go drink with some people?”

“Yeah, I was thinking, to invite you.”

Kazunari softly smiled and shook his head,

“Sorry, but I think that if he wanted me to be there, I think they would have invited me, you don’t think?”

Now that Kazunari was saying that, Shintarou realized that he never saw him, he was never invited, at least not when  _ he  _ was invited. 

“Why?”tentatively asked Shintarou. 

“Well, the girls don't like having me around,” replied Kazunari.

“Why?”

“The reason doesn’t matter, you have fun spending time with them right? So me being there will not change anything...at least for you.”

“How can you tell, you never come.”

Kazunari sigh, he didn’t feel like answering other questions, he hoped on his bike and got ready to leave when Shintarou grabbed him by his wrist. 

“We are not done talking, you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Why do you want to know that badly? Why does it matter if I’m there or not?”

“I want to know why the guy who pushed me to be friends with people at work doesn’t want to come with me with those same people, I want to know why that guy hasn't talked to me in weeks, like if he was avoiding me.”

“I am not avoiding you, each time I tried to go to talk to you, there were always people around, so I eventually gave up.”

“Why? Why not talk to me when…” 

Shintarou stopped in his thoughts, realizing that all the time Kazunari spoke to him, there wasn’t anyone around unless they were patient. But why?

“You noticed right? I never talked to you if we were surrounded by coworkers, I know if I do, they will judge me, judge me more than they already judge me, not all of them, but most of them. 

“But why, why would they judge you? You attended one of their weddings?”

“No I didn’t, I just knew, but I wasn’t invented, the future was afraid that I tried to steal her future husband.”

It took a moment for Shintarou to process the information, seeing he didn’t react, Kazunari took that as a sign that he should leave,

“Have a good evening...Midorima-san.”

“Wait!! no.. we are not done!!”

“There is nothing more to say, the reason why I’m not invited, it’s simply because they are thinking that I’m not allowed to go with them, in case I try to steal their boyfriend or something, all those girls had an eye on you, so of course they will not invite me.”

“Wait, let me just…”Shintarou took his phone out and sent a text message to the female nurse who had invited him, telling her that something came up, that he couldn’t join them anymore. “Here not going anymore, wanna go eat ramen?”

“But why? You should really go with them.”

“Takao-san, the reason why I always thought it was troublesome to be friends with people at work it’s because of the consequences a fight could have, even more if it’s more than simple friendship. I always made a point to keep all relations professional because of that, but also because when I get too friendly, my secret, a secret that I tried to hide from my coworkers, might get out. 

“Your secret?”

“Yeah secret and if that secret goes out, those girls will stop inviting me for the same reason as you.”

“Wait you mean..you are...gay?”

Shintarou simply nodded.

Kazunari couldn’t help but laugh, which made Shintarou smile. 

“That’s mean that all those girls' effort to get your attention was pointless?”

“Yeah.”

“Ramen right?”

“Yup.”

“Okay, let’s go eat ramen then.”

The two men left for the ramens shop Kazunari really liked and it wouldn’t be the last time they would go together, soon it became their usual place to go after work and then it became their favorite place to have their date, cause yes after week of learning about each other, Kazunari and Shintarou started dating. The girls at work were pissed, but the new couple didn’t care,it’s not like the girl ever had a chance to begin with. 

After three years of dating, the couple got married and three years after Shintarou opened his own clinic with Kazunari full support. 

Their relationship might have had a rocky start, but now they are leaving their dream life as a happily married doctor and nurse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you think in the comment section below.  
> You can find me on Twitter @MelPervy 
> 
> ~Thank you for Reading ~


End file.
